L'heure des visites
by Chiiyo86
Summary: L'heure des visites est une épreuve pour Sam, mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher de venir.


Note: _Bon, j'ai retrouvé ce one shot que j'avais traduit de l'anglais il y a un moment et avait oublié de poster... La version anglaise a été écrite l'origine pour un "comment fic meme" sur LJ en réponse au défi suivant (je traduis): "Dean et Sam se voient toutes les semaines dans le service psychiatrique où Dean est maintenant un patient, après avoir survécu à une tentative de suicide." En l'écrivant, je l'ai rattaché à ma fic "A travers le brouillard et l'air impur", mais il n'est pas nécessaire de la lire pour comprendre ce one shot. _

_Autre chose, il semble que j'ai un problème avec les reviews sur le site, alors si je ne réponds pas à votre review, ce n'est pas que je vous ignore mais que je ne peux pas!_

Disclaimer: _Sam et Dean ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement...  
><em>

ooo

Sam venait tous les jours, de 7 à 8, réglé comme du papier à musique. Il était toujours un peu en avance, de cinq ou dix minutes, patientait à l'extérieur de l'hôpital jusqu'à ce que qu'il soit pile 8 heures, et chaque minute lui paraissait aussi longue qu'une année. Il restait toujours jusqu'au dernier moment, jusqu'à ce qu'une des infirmières viennent lui dire, 'c'est l'heure', avec des regards emprunts de pitié qui ne faisaient ni chaud ni froid à Sam parce qu'il remarquait à peine les autres êtres humains.

Ils n'étaient jamais seuls. Il y avait les autres patients – certains jouaient aux dames ou aux cartes, certains restaient à l'écart, le regard perdu dans le vide, certains marmonnaient dans leur barbe, certains erraient sans but. Il y avait les infirmières, qui bavardaient ou remplissaient de la paperasse derrière les vitres de plexiglas, qui allaient et venaient selon une obscure chorégraphie. Ces gens ne comptaient pas. Ils faisaient partie du décor, c'est tout.

Certains jours, Dean ne disait pas un mot de toute l'heure. Ce n'était pas qu'il faisait comme si Sam n'était pas là, pas exactement, mais il se comportait comme si sa seule présence le faisait souffrir. Il serrait les poings, les dissimulait dans ses longues manches, laissait son regard errer sur chaque objet, chaque personne, jetait des coups d'œil rapides dans la direction de Sam et pressait les lèvres l'une contre l'autre. Parfois, il se mordait la lèvre inférieure jusqu'à ce que du sang coule le long de son menton, et l'intention de ce geste, cette volonté de se faire du mal, même rien qu'un peu, donnait à Sam l'impression de mourir à petit feu. Il pensa à ne pas venir, si cela était aussi insupportable à Dean, mais il ne pouvait jamais à s'y résoudre quand venait 7 heures. Il passait sa journée à attendre le soir, n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait, que ce soit lire un livre, regarder la télé, ou prendre soin d'armes qu'il n'utilisait pas, mais quand il était là l'heure ne pouvait jamais se terminer assez vite. Voir Dean était douloureux, ne pas le voir était une torture.

Quand Dean ouvrait la bouche, ce qui en sortait était toujours banal et sans intérêt, et cela lui ressemblait si peu que Sam devait résister à l'envie de demander où était son véritable frère.

« Y a quoi de bien à la télé ?

- Oh, tu sais. Des redifs de X-Files. Je regarde pas beaucoup la télé. » C'était un mensonge, mais Sam ne se souvenait jamais de ce qu'il regardait de toute manière, ce n'était rien que du bruit et des images qui servaient à remplir les heures de la journée.

« Quel temps il fait ?

- Y a du soleil. Mais tu peux voir ça en regardant par la fenêtre.

- Nan. Le soleil arrive jamais jusqu'ici. »

Ils pouvaient passer des minutes entières comme ça, et c'était tellement stupide, tellement inutile que Sam avait envie de hurler. Les cris se rassemblaient dans sa poitrine jusqu'à former une masse douloureuse de frustration, et il se prenait parfois à retenir sa respiration comme si cela pouvait retenir tout le reste à l'intérieur de lui. Ce n'était pas les choses qu'il voulait dire, les questions qu'il voulait poser, mais il laissait toujours Dean mener la conversation parce qu'il s'inquiétait de dire ce qui ne fallait pas, et alors…

Cela perturbait Sam, qu'il n'y ait aucune trace sur Dean de ce qui s'était passé, aucun bandage. Il était seulement un peu plus pâle que d'habitude, comme s'il se remettait d'une maladie quelconque, et c'était tentant de faire comme si c'était le cas. Parce que Dean avait choisi de prendre des médicaments plutôt que d'utiliser une des nombreuses armes qu'ils possédaient, Sam n'arrivait pas vraiment à croire qu'il ait tenté de se suicider, et qu'importe ce que disaient ces abrutis de l'hôpital. Cela n'avait aucun sens. Il devait y avoir une autre explication. Mais il ne pouvait ignorer le fait que son frère était l'ombre de lui-même, et Sam ne pouvait pas risquer d'empirer les choses, quelles qu'elles soient.

Et puis, l'un de ces jours gris et uniformes, l'heure était presque à son terme quand Sam entendit son frère appeler : « Sam ? »

Sam retint sa respiration. Dean n'avait pas dit son nom une seule fois depuis qu'il était ici, ce qui alimentait cette insidieuse pensée qui taraudait Sam, que peut-être Dean ne se rappelait pas qui il était.

« Oui ? » Le ton détaché, il maîtrisait bien, maintenant, il savait faire comme si il n'y avait rien d'anormal à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux ici à discuter de la télé, du temps, et autres conneries.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Quoi ? »

Sam cligna des yeux, et pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait trouvé son frère inconscient, il était pris au dépourvu plutôt que désespérément en train d'essayer de ne pas se noyer. « Quoi ? » répéta-t-il, tentant de faire marcher les rouages rouillés de son cerveau pour donner sens à la question.

Dean poussa un soupir. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un soupir contrarié, ou agacé, ou résigné, ou aucun des soupirs de Dean que Sam connaissait. C'était un soupir infiniment las, lourd du poids de devoir continuer à vivre.

« Tu peux pas venir ici tous les jours.

- Bien sûr que si, répliqua Sam. C'est l'heure des visites. »

Le regard que son frère lui lança, frustré, remettant en question l'intelligence de Sam, était clairement marqué Dean, cette fois.

« T'es pas obligé de venir. »

Ce fut alors que Sam comprit, dans un éclair de lucidité douloureuse, que Dean ne voulait pas plus que Sam qu'ils soient séparés, mais qu'il ne savait tout simplement pas comment gérer Sam, ou lui-même, ou les deux, probablement. Et Sam s'était tellement laissé prendre par les changements qu'il voyait en Dean qu'il avait oublié que Dean n'était personne d'autre que lui-même, toujours Dean, même s'il était tourmenté d'une manière que Sam ne comprenait pas bien.

« J'ai envie de venir », assura Sam, et il ne savait pas s'il pouvait appeler « envie » cet appel irrésistible qu'il ressentait, mais il lui semblait que c'était la chose à dire.

Dean n'eut pas l'air très convaincu, mais il n'objecta rien. Ses lèvres formèrent une moue, une expression qu'il avait quand il méditait quelque chose, puis il hocha lentement la tête pour lui-même, comme s'il venait de prendre une décision. Sam attendit, le cœur battant, parce que pour la première fois depuis des semaines, quelque chose était sur le point de se produire. Quoi que ce soit, il fallait que ce soit mieux que l'étrange état d'immobilité dans lequel ils vivaient.

« Je sais même pas quel jour on est », finit par dire Dean.

Ce n'était pas ce à quoi Sam s'attendait, et il lui fallut réfléchir un instant à la question parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention au progrès des jours.

« Euh, jeudi ? Je crois qu'on est jeudi ?

- Je sais même pas où on est.

- Eh bien, on est à…

- Je m'en fous. J'ai envie d'être n'importe où sauf ici. Est-ce qu'on peut s'en aller, n'importe où sauf ici ? »

Sam ne pouvait pas vraiment répondre à cette question, parce que ce n'était pas à lui que cette décision appartenait, c'était aux médecins, ces foutus médecins qui ne pouvaient pas se soucier de Dean autant que Sam, ne pouvaient pas vouloir qu'il aille mieux autant que Sam le désirait. Et Sam ne savait même pas s'il saisissait pleinement ce que Dean lui disait, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, ce qui importait était de ne pas gâcher ce moment où Dean lui donnait finalement quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher.

« Bien sûr, Dean, dit Sam. Bien sûr qu'on peut. »


End file.
